Heroides
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Ellas aman, ellas quieren, ellas se sienten atraídas. Son brujas, son madres, esposas, hijas y hermanas. O puede que amantes, quién sabe. Pero por encima de todo, son mujeres. - Viñetas inconexas sobre el amor de las mujeres de Harry Potter-
1. Alice Longbottom

**Un día tuve una idea. Escribir sobre algunas de las mujeres de _Harry Potter_ y su relación con el amor. Aquí iré publicando el resultado de mi imaginación.**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación que utilizo para martirizar los personajes. Pobrecillos..._

* * *

**Alice Longbottom**

Tengo miedo. Nunca había sentido que esta emoción pudiera tomarme de esta forma, hacerme sentir así. He sobrevivido a desafíos que ni en mis peores pesadillas habría podido imaginar, pero nunca me había encontrado en esta situación. Quiero ver a Neville, quiero estar en mi casa tomando un café, quiero huir, que cualquier otro ocupe mi lugar, me da igual quién.

Oigo la respiración de Frank, tan inestable como la mía a través de los pasillos oscuros. Casi puedo sentir la excitación de los mortífagos y no quiero imaginar lo que nos harán.

A Frank no. A Frank no. A Frank no. A Frank no.

Que me torturen, que me maten, que hagan conmigo lo que quieran. Pero que dejen que Frank se vaya a casa con Neville, que a él no le pase nada. Llegamos a una sala medio iluminada. Ya hay varios mortífagos en ella. Bellatrix Lestrange está a pocos metros, con la varita alzada, bien sujeta en la mano. Nos mira, a Frank y a mí, y sonríe con placer.

Vamos a morir. No saldremos vivos de aquí. No podré ver a mi pequeño Neville. No volveré a sentir la luz del sol. Ni un beso más de Frank.

Tengo miedo, pero hay algo más. Y recuerdo imágenes, mil imágenes con Frank, mil _(o mil millones)_ instantes de felicidad. No quiero morir, pero sé que no saldré viva de aquí. ¿Seré capaz de no decir nada? ¿Aguantaré la tortura sin delatar la Orden? ¿Y Frank? Frank seguro que lo aguanta mejor que yo, siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos. Vamos a morir. Bellatrix me mira y se me acerca. Me toca a mí primero. Tengo miedo, pero intento mostrarme valiente ante ella. Valor Gryffindor, valor Gryffindor, valor Gryffindor. Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Frank, amor, miedo. Estúpida asociación de ideas. Respiro hondo y veo a Frank forcejeando con dos mortífagos. Quiere salvarme, quiere protegerme. Frank me quiere y yo le quiero. Pero vamos a morir.

-Te quiero, Frank.

Se me rompe la voz y nos miramos a los ojos. Los mortífagos estallan en risas, y Frank casi grita que "_Yo también te quiero. Para siempre_". Me duele saber que para siempre será muy poco tiempo, pero de todos modos asiento y mis labios se curvan en la burla de una sonrisa, como si Frank me acabara de guiñar un ojo tras anotar un tanto en un partido de quidditch y no estuviéramos a punto de ser torturados.

Sigo mirándolo cuando Lestrange pronuncia su primer _crucio,_ pero aparto los ojos en cuanto él también se retuerce de dolor. Duele, duele todo y duele la voz de Frank rota en mil pedazos.

_Te quiero tanto…_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está la primera viñeta. Mi idea es seguir con una lista que tengo hecha, pero quién sabe, quizás la termino, quizás no. Quizás me paso dos meses sin actualizar y luego publico tres viñetas la misma semana. Soy una inconstante y lo advierto desde ya. Tengo seis capítulos escritos, así que por lo menos esto lo iré publicando.**

**El género variará de una viñeta a otra. Unas serán más dramáticas y unas más ligeras. La cantidad de palabras también puede ser muy diferente, pero no os esperéis nada muy largo.**

**Creo que ya no me queda nada por decir, sólo que se aceptan tomatazos y ropa interior si le dáis al _Go_.**

**Pues eso, que un beso y que gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)**


	2. Andromeda Black

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación que utilizo para martirizar los personajes. Pobrecillos..._

* * *

**2. Andrómeda Tonks**

Traidora.

Eso es lo que soy, una traidora, una traidora de la sangre, una traidora de los Black. Mi pasado es del linaje más puro, los Black somos lo mejor de la comunidad mágica. Y yo, Andrómeda, soy una de las tres hermanas Black, tres señoritas que cumplen con todos los requisitos que la alta sociedad podría desear. Somos finas, elegantes, discretas, educadas, inteligentes y astutas. Y obviamente, las tres poseemos el atractivo que sólo los Black podemos tener. Somos señoritas Black, sangres pura, las perfectas esposas de grandes hombres con la sangre tan pura como la nuestra.

Traidora.

Soy una traidora des de el primer momento en que miré a Ted Tonks un instante más del necesario. Des del primer pensamiento dirigido a él, desde la primera vez que el corazón me latió demasiado rápido al ver su sonrisa. Y traidora especialmente por no ignorar todos mis sentimientos y terminar iniciando una relación con Ted. Una relación que empezó hace más de dos años, pero que ha sido más que suficiente para demostrarme cuál es mi lugar. Ahora me voy de la casa paterna, de lo que alguna vez he considerado mi hogar para formar mi propia familia. Sé que no tendré grandes lujos, pero Ted estará allí, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mano que nunca me dejará caer.

Arrastro mi maleta como puedo, dieciocho años de mi vida entre mis manos. No puedo evitar llorar cuando recuerdo los gritos y los insultos que me han dedicado en casa. La voz de mamá la tendré siempre gravada en los oídos, y la decepción en los ojos azules de Narcisa será algo difícil de olvidar. Afortunadamente Bellatrix ya no vive en casa, le faltó tiempo para celebrar su boda concertada. Por suerte yo no me tendré que casar con Nott.

Me duelen las manos y el peso de la maleta empieza a parecer excesivo. Pero sigo andando, Ted debe de estar esperándome.

¿Cómo saldremos adelante? Somos jóvenes, y no será fácil sobrevivir. Sé que deberé trabajar, porque Ted no podría mantenernos a ambos. Dice que ha encontrado un apartamento barato en Chelsea, que no es un palacio pero que nos servirá hasta que no estabilicemos. Conociendo su optimismo apuesto a que será algún antro más sucio de lo que debería estar permitido por ley. Me asusta un poco el hecho de que eso no me haga dar media vuelta y suplicar perdón a mis padres. Con Ted todo me asusta, todo es nuevo y al mismo tiempo todo parece posible.

Llego al lugar acordado y Ted casi se abalanza sobre mí. Dejo la maleta en el suelo y dejo que me reconforte.

-Todo irá bien, Dromeda. Saldremos adelante. Te quiero.

Asiento en su pecho y lo beso. Mi lugar está junto a él, en un piso mugriento de Chelsea mientras me abraza y susurra Dromeda con voz grave. Quizás nunca tuve que ser Andromeda Black. Dromeda Tonks suena mucho mejor.

-Yo también te quiero, Ted.

**Adoro a Andrómeda. Es love. He dicho.**

**De declaraciones de amor a amenazas de muerte, lo que sea, al _Go_.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
